Return to The Surface
by Princess Shania
Summary: Atlantis is sinking. Jason leaves, but there is someone who is yet to leave him...Contains Jagoras slash!
1. Chapter 1

This was happening. The earth shook, trees groaned and the screams of the people echoed in Jason's ears. He always had known what would eventually happen to Atlantis, but it scared him. The worst part was leaving Pythagoras. The mathematician was adamant he was staying. Jason had begged, pleaded, but the blonde was stubborn. He would not be going.

Now, he looked desperately at him. There was still time. "Please," Jason whispered. "Come with me."

Pythagoras shook his head. "I can't." His voice shook. "I cannot leave my city. Please understand."

Jason swallowed. "I have to go back. The Oracle-"

"I know. I know what you must do, but I know what I must do. Don't make this any harder."

"If I leave you here, you will die."

"It had to happen." Pythagoras told him, walking over to him and holding his wrist. "Jason, I have never met anyone so bold, so dangerous and so wonderful as you. I'm so happy to have met you."

These words broke Jason. He threw his arms around Pythagoras' frame and held onto him, entangling his fingers in his golden hair. Pythagoras hung onto him. Jason could feel him trembling and drew back.

"You are afraid."

"And you are not?" The mathematician retorted.

Jason didn't know how to answer. He wanted to force Pythagoras to come back with him. To take him back to London, to care for him, to love him, to teach him of his city, like Pythagoras had done for him.

"Jason? It is nearly time."

"Will you walk with me?"

Pythagoras slid his fingers through the older man's. "Of course."

* * *

They walked, hand-in-hand to where the Oracle had directed him to go to return. Jason kept glancing at the younger male's. trying to see if he could read his expression. Sometimes, Pythagoras looked back at him too, and gave him little encouraging smiles. It seemed odd that Jason was more anxious than Pythagoras. Maybe he was hiding how he truly felt, Jason did not know. All he knew was, he wasn't sure there was any living without him.  
All too soon, the hot golden sand was burning in their sandals and they were looking at the crashing, dark green sea and they had arrived at the submarine. When the sorceress Conocedora had salvaged Jason's father's sea-vehicle back up from the ocean's depths, Pythagoras had been fascinated, even besotted with it. Now, as he looked at it, he despised the machine that would soon be taking his beloved.

He felt Jason's lips probing his cheek and turned his head so their lips could meet. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, tugging on it slightly, knowing the action drove Jason wild. He wondered if Jason would remember him when he went back to the city of London. He pressured his fingers on his lover's scalp, looking at the submarine. He loved Atlantis. It was his home, the only place he knew, but was it insanity to stay behind and die when he could live and be with the one he loved?

"Pythagoras, I have to go. The fifth hour is nearly upon us."

"Jason..." He could feel Jason's large tender eyes looking at him. He didn't know how to say it. He felt like a traitor, just thinking of it.

"You _do _want to come, don't you?" Jason murmured, holding both of Pythagoras' hands tightly.

Pythagoras nodded. " However, I am afraid."

"Why?"

"What if you stop wanting me?"

Jason cupped Pythagoras' face, looking into the sapphire blue eyes he loved so much. "I will never stop loving you. That is a promise."

Pythagoras curled his hands around Jason's thumbs and smiled up at him. "I love you."

Jason beamed and kissed him one more time. Breaking the kiss, he moved to the submarine and opened a door. "After you."

* * *

**Yeah, I know there's a colossal chance that Atlantis will end as a even more colossal tragedy that we will all spend the rest of the year crying about, but there are _so_ many sad endings! I hope it was enjoyed and there are more chapters to come! Conocedora is a name I found. 'Conocedor' is Greek, meaning 'knowledgeable'. EmeraldhasbeenCumberbatched, this entire thing is for you!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Pythagoras gazed around the darkness of the ocean in wonder. In all his life he'd never seen anything like it. Thanks to the dim, mysterious light spilling out of the strange glass objects, he could see Jason's expression. He was concentrating on the blackness in front of them.

"If we were to leave the Earth and go into the night sky, this will probably be what it looks like."

For some reason, Jason smiled. He then said something that surprised the mathematician.

"We _can_ go into 'the night sky', as you call it."

"What?"

"Have I never told you about rockets?" Jason asked.

"No. What are they?"

"They are large metal vehicles that are sent up into space so we can study the universe."

"Vehicles? Like a cart?"

"Uh, no. They are specially designed to..."

A bump hit the submarine, cutting Jason off. "What the hell was that?" Jason wondered, leaning forward to look out of the window. There was silence and slowly, a scaly, pointed object started to glide in front of the window. Without warning, a giant, yellow eye sprang into their view.

"It's a Kraken!" Pythagoras murmured, staring at the golden orb.

"No, I'm sure it's not." Jason tried to soothe. "It's most likely a giant squid."

"I've seen squids. No squid can be that large, it's not possible."

"Wait until you get back to my time." Jason muttered. He pulled onto the gear-stick and maneuvered the sea-vehicle backwards, away from the monstrous cephalopod. "Hopefully, he'll leave us alone."

"Jason, do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah. Conocedora told me to keep going north." Jason pointed at the compass sitting on the ledge in front of them. "We're on track."

* * *

Gradually, more natural light started to filter through. Soon the ocean surrounding them was a sapphire blue. Jason started laughing.

"What is it?" Pythagoras wanted to know.

"I just thought of something really cheesy." Jason admitted.

"What?"

"The water is the same colour as your eyes."

"That's not cheesy, that's lovely." Pythagoras told him, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."

When the submarine finally burst out onto the surface, the sun's strong light caused both of them to wince and look away. When his eyesight had accustomed, Pythagoras looked in surprise at the green cliffs and the one sole building perched at the top of a cliff, with long, winding stairs leading down to the grey, pebbly beach they were currently floating to.

"I thought you said London has many buildings."

"London isn't close to the ocean." Jason explained. "Besides, if we suddenly appeared in front of a load of people, it would raise questions."

"How far is London?"

"I'm not sure." Jason spied the building. "There's a place I can ring my uncle. He'll get us."

* * *

The building turned out to be a little tearoom called _April's Cafe_. There was a plastic sign stapled to the wall. Pythagoras was fascinated by it and started examining it.

"What's this?"

"That's plastic. A lot of things are made out of plastic. Even the people."

He meant it as a joke, but Pythagoras looked horrified. "Are _you_ made out of plastic?"

"No! I just meant, some people have plastic inside them."

"Why?"

"Well, it could be to make things bigger."

Pythagoras smiled slyly. "_You_ don't need plastic, then."

* * *

It had been pretty awkward asking the lady inside to borrow the phone. She was nice enough, but she kept glancing at the clothes they'd been wearing when they'd left Atlantis. And Pythagoras was apparently really pleased with the innuendo he'd provided and kept smirking at him when the woman wasn't looking.  
When the phone arrived, Pythagoras picked it up and started turning it over. When he announced that it was made of plastic, the woman nervously explained it was the only phone she had in the building and then went off.

"Can I use it now?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

Jason poked in his uncle's number and sighed with relief when it started ringing. He'd been worried he'd forgotten it. He smiled at Pythagoras who'd discovered the phone's twirly, rubber lead and was now examining that as well. He put his free arm around the younger male and held tightly onto him, giving light kisses until his uncle picked up his phone.

"Uncle Maguire?"

"Jason? You're back!"

"Yeah, we're kind of far away."

"'We're'?"

"I brought someone back with me."

"I see. Where are you?"

"We're in Dorset." Jason said, looking at a map that was on the wall. "Kimmeridge."

"Kimmeridge. Where are you calling from?"

"April's-"

"Oh, I've been there. Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Bye."

* * *

"What's your uncle like?" Pythagoras asked.

"He's a very caring man. When my father left when I was young, he took care of me. He's a good uncle."

"What does he look like?"

"He's blonde, tallish, has brown eyes."

"Do you have any other family?"

"No. Just him."

Pythagoras looked out the window, towards the sea. He shivered at the thought of, what would by now, have happened to his family and his friends. Crushed under the furious waves. Afraid, cold and in darkness. Jason put one arm over his shoulders and pulled his close to his body with the other one.

"I'm never going to see them again, am I? They will all be dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I am glad to have you with me. But I will miss them terribly."

"I'll always be with you." Jason promised. He grazed his warm, soft lips against Pythagoras' jaw bone. Suddenly, he heard a truck pull up and stood to see who it belonged to. Seeing the familiar dark blue truck, he felt his heart jump. Maguire was here.

"Is it your uncle?" Pythagoras asked, standing beside Jason.

"Yes."

Pythagoras slipped his hand inside Jason's. "You seem tense."

Jason glanced at him. "I just haven't seen him in a long time."

When Maguire came in and saw his nephew hand-in-hand with another man, he didn't know what to think. Then he realised _he _was actually _here_. What did it matter? If he was happy, that was all that mattered. Smiling broadly, he pulled both Jason and the wiry stranger into his arms.

"You found it, I see." Maguire said to them, a hand on their shoulders. "Bloody hell, you look like you're going to a fancy dress do."

Pythagoras looked quizzically at Jason. What did he mean, 'fancy dress'? This wasn't fancy.

"Uncle, this is Pythagoras." Jason introduced. "He's a native of Atlantis."

"Hello."

To Maguire's surprise, instead of offering a handshake, the blonde held out his fist, his thumb poking through his middle and index finger. Remembering vaguely that this was how the Ancient Greeks greeted each other, Maguire quickly did the same. Jason made a mental note to teach Pythagoras about hand-shaking.

* * *

Pythagoras pressed his hand against the car's body. "This is a very odd metal. Why is it blue?"

"It was painted." Jason explained, opening the car door and waiting for his boyfriend to get in.

Maguire noticed Pythagoras staring as he drove. "Maybe you'll pass your driving test quicker than Jason did!"

"I passed the second time!" Jason pointed out. "If I'd kept on the road and not the pavement, I would've passed at first."

Minutes passed by, and even though Pythagoras was aware of Jason's hand encircling his, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the window. Trees, mountains, a river, animals... all got torn away from his sight as soon as he'd seen them. Soon, the country turned into a city and in no time, they were pulling up outside a large building. They'd arrived in London.

**Wow, you have _no_ idea how much research I had to do for this! It was crazy! :) Well, I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews I got last chapter!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Pythagoras stared at the large metal box that had just opened up in front of them. Maguire stepped inside it. Beside him, Jason lightly nudged his lover.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked.

"What's this?"

"This is called a lift." Jason explained. "You step inside it, and choose your floor and it takes you to it."

He stayed firmly pressed against Jason as they entered. He didn't like how it swooshed its way up. He felt terrified. What if it fell or locked itself or combusted? He snaked his arm around Jason's and held on tight.  
When the blasted lift finally stopped, his legs were shaking. Jason put his arm around his back and helped support him as he attempted to walk out the silver prison. Luckily, wherever they were going wasn't far. Before he knew what else was happening, he found himself in a building. It was small, airy, light and clean, though it was by no means tidy. He swallowed, breathing becoming unnaturally difficult. This reminded him of home in Atlantis, though, he was proud to say, it was much tidier there. He let go of Jason and started looking around.

"I see you've kept the place neat." Jason said to his uncle.

Maguire rolled his eyes. They were a deep, sparkling brown. Like Jason's. "You sound just like your father."

Jason looked down, biting his lip. Maguire noticed his nephew's change in behaviour and looked at him in confusion.

"He died."

Maguire reached out and clasped Jason's shoulder. A part of him had always known something had happened to his brother, but he'd pushed that part down, sharing Jason's hope that he was safe, that he was _alive_. It didn't surprise him that he was dead, but it brought the grief he'd experienced crashing back down.

"He didn't suffer," Jason went on. "But I wish he was still alive."

"I know." Maguire wished he knew what else to say. Instead he settled for comforting his beloved nephew, trying his best to not think of how his brother had died.

* * *

Jason's bedroom smelled of him. That was the first thing that Pythagoras had known upon walking into his lover's room. That was all it smelled of. There was no smell of straw, or earth or anything that would suggest there was a town or anything else near by. It just had the scent of Jason's sweet, strong body in it. Pythagoras liked it.  
What he didn't like was the picture of a woman in nothing but a pair of undergarments. She was beautiful, but looking at her exposed bosom made him feel like he was intruding. He debated pullling it down and hiding it, but worried that it would upset Jason. He looked away from her and at the rest of the space.  
Jason had an odd ornament by his bed. He turned it around, trying to see what it was and his fingers hit something and the ornament flooded his eyes with bright light.  
He edged away from the bright object and saw an extra room. He walked over to it, questioning whether or not he should open the two doors to see what was concealed within the walls. He eventually decided to just open one door. It creaked open and he felt like a fool for being so nervous when he saw it only contained clothes. The side he'd opened contained soft, warm garments. He touched a cream-coloured top, imagining Jason wearing it. He smiled and shut the door, only to near jump out of his skin upon finding his smirking boyfriend behind the entry.

"Find anything interesting?"

"I found you."

Jason laughed. "Oh, I'd forgotten her." He walked over to the half-naked woman who was still smiling at them.

"Is she one of your loves?"

Jason snorted. "She's a celebrity, Py. She wouldn't think twice of going with me."

"Ariadne did."

Jason froze. "She was a mistake. I did not know what I felt for her was false."

Pythagoras was kicking himself. Why had he decided to bring her up? "Sorry."

Jason turned to him and reached for his hands, pressing them tightly between his own. "Don't be sorry for saying what you felt."

Pythagoras smiled at him and then looked back at the glowing ornament. "I think I broke it."

"That's a lamp."

"No, lamps need fire." Pythagoras insisted.

"Not this one." Jason told him. He walked over and touched the ornament. The light went off.

"Is there fire inside it?"

"No, there's electricity that flows through it and when it gets turned on, it lights up."

"What's electricity?"

"It's a type of power. It's a very strong force that contains an energy that can help us live easier."

"Oh, I see." Pythagoras said, even though he still didn't understand.

Jason knew for a fact that Pythagoras didn't understand what he'd told him at all. He swore he'd find him a decent explanation soon, but right now, he was tired and had a raging thirst.

* * *

Pythagoras held the cool metal container in his hand. He knew this was a beverage, he could hear the liquid swooshing around, but he didn't have a clue how to get it out. He shook it around, wondering if the drink would break out of its holding, but to no avail.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason replied, looking up from his parchment, still sipping on his bubbling, orange beverage.

"I can't open this." Pythagoras told him.

"OK, give it here." As he was fiddling with a tip of metal that was welded to the top, Jason asked, "you haven't shaken this, have you?"

Before he could answer, there was an almighty FSSHHHOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH! and Jason was sitting, seemingly shell-shocked, his parchment now useless for reading, and little amber coloured droplets making their way down his arms. Pythagoras was horrified.  
Jason sluimped forward and rested his head in his hands. To Pythagoras' terror, his sweetheart began shaking.

"Jason?"

To his surprise (and indignation), Jason burst out howling with mirth. "You idiot, Pythagoras!"

"I couldn't help it!"

Jason flashed Pythagoras a mischievous grin. and walked towards the door. Looking back at Pythagoras, he murmured, "Could you help me get it off?"

Pythagoras couldn't join him fast enough.

**There's going to be a bit of smut in the next chapter, so be warned! Hope this has been enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**

**P.S If I can get spoilers for Atlantis, I'd be much obliged!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jason moaned in pleasure at Pythagoras eagerly attacked his neck, licking up any remnants of, what the Atlantean called, "Bubby Fruit Juice'. He entangled his fingers into Pythagoras' hair and gasped as Pythagoras stopped to run his hands over Jason's chest. He gazed into his lover's eyes, and there was no mistaking the desire inside them. Jason felt the mathematician's hand edging towards his waistband. Now it was making its way to his rapidly hardening member. Jason held his breath in anticipation, and then...Maguire turned the television on. Pythagoras whipped his hand away and looked frantically around the room for the owners of the voices he was now hearing.  
Jason had forgotten about Maguire in the moment of passion he'd had with Pythagoras. He almost blushed, remembering some of the things they'd done with Medusa and Hercules in the next room.  
Once he'd realised there were no others in Jason's bedroom, Pythagoras continued what he'd been doing to Jason, much to the latter's horror.

"Pyth! Stop that!"

"Why?"

"Because my uncle's in the other bloody room!"

"So? We did worse than this with Hercules in the _same_..."

"That was one time!"

Pythagoras was starting to get agitated. "I bet you've done things with _women _ regardless of whether or not your uncle was in the next room."

"Well, you lose that bet, because I never did." Jason revealed

"The letevizon will drown out any sounds!"

Jason bit his lip to avoid laughing at Pythagoras' mispronunciation. "There will be plenty of other times."

"That's true, I suppose." Pythagoras said. He lay on his side, pressing his ear against Jason's sturdy chest. He smiled.

"I can hear your heart."

"You have my heart."

"I love it when you go all poetic."

Jason laughed. "You have your moments. I recall you, during your last night in Atlantis, calling me your _ómorfi̱ , téleia agápi, _ your _agapi̱ménos ánthro̱pos sti̱ thálassa, _and the less poetic _O Theós ti̱s gami̱méno."_

Pythagoras blushed. "They were _all_ meant as compliments. _Especially_ the last one." He didn't know how he could have summoned up the courage to call Jason a god of..._that_.

Jason smiled at him. "I knew that already, you fool."

Pythagoras raised his body to kiss him. "I feel embarassed. You know I dislike cursing."

Jason laughed. "You were afraid! Hercules said worse."

Pythagoras shook his head, smiling. "I'd never heard those words before, I must say." His expression grew serious. "Poor Hercules. He would have had a terrible end."

Jason pulled Pythagoras closer and rested his chin on top of the younger man's golden curls. He didn't think of Atlantis as often as he should. It was undeniably cowardly, yet he physically couldn't. It was too painful. He felt Pythagoras shiver and kissed him on the head. He found that Pythagoras still smelt of earth and sun and Atlantis. He shivered too. He felt Pythagoras press his own lips to his cheekbone and smiled.

At least they had each other.

**_ómorfi̱ , téleia agápi - Beautiful, perfect love  
__agapi̱ménos ánthro̱pos sti̱ thálassa_ - Beloved Sea Man  
_O Theós ti̱s gami̱méno_ - God of F*****g**

**Hope this was well recieved! I know it wasn't the smuttiest, but there was a bit, at least.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You wanted smut, you'll GET smut! (Not a lot of smut, but *shrugs* whaddaya gonna do?)**

Jason mumbled as his eyes slowly cracked open. He was aware of his groin for reasons that only became apparent when he looked down and saw a familiar mop of golden, curly hair. He gasped as Pythagoras' smooth tongue caressed the swelling tip of his manhood. _Oh, God._

"Py, Py, don't..."

He loved being woken up this way, of course he did. But with his uncle in the next room... It didn't bode well. Particularly as he, on occasion, would start bellowing his lover's name at the top of lungs. The mathematician started sucking, almost greedily and it was all Jason could do not to scream out his name. Pythagoras' lips brushed over Jason's rapidly hardening penis, making the other man emit an gasp of ecstasy. Just when Jason thought it couldn't get any worse, Pythagoras started brushing his hands over his thighs slowly kneading them in a way he knew Jason loved. Jason, despite his best efforts to keep quiet, groaned in ecstasy.  
He was going to climax soon. He lightly pulled on one of Pyth's ears, making the genius' eyes look in his direction.

"Pyth, I'm going to..." he could hardly breathe. How he'd managed to find someone as terrible, yet amazing, as Pyth, he'd never know.

Pythagoras heeded that warning and took his wonderful mouth away. Jason shot his hands out and clamped them over Pythagoras', which were still softly gripping his hair drizzled thighs.

"Couldn't stop that tradition." Pythagoras smirked.

"You...are such a sod." Jason panted. "I'll get you back. I swear I will..."

Pythagoras laughed and kissed him. "Good morning, Jason."

* * *

Jason hadn't really missed drinking tea in Atlantis. It was expensive, rare and could only be drunk cold in the dry heat of the now lost city. He poured the steaming water into the mugs and waited for the liquid to turn brown. He looked at Pythagoras, who was sitting, reading Maguire's newspaper with an adorable expression of confusion on his face. He added the milk and placed a mug in front of Pythagoras, who beamed up at him.

"Any good stories in there?"

"No. They're tragic. Although, there are murals of a sarcastic, ginger cat in there."

Jason grinned and pushed the newspaper away. "That's a cartoon. A cartoon is a series of drawings that tell a story."

"This cat can stand on its hind legs."

"It's a humourous story. Cartoons with humour often don't pay much attention to logic."

"Morning, boys"

"Morning, Uncle!"

"I have to go to the supermarket. Do you want to come?"

"A _super_market?"

"It's a large warehouse that you can buy anything from." Maguire told him. "Do you want to come?

"Alright."

* * *

He didn't see why he couldn't wear his everyday clothes to this supermarket. He wore them everyday in Atlantis, but _apparently_ he couldn't do that here.

"Just wear something of mine." Jason told him.

That was all very well for him to say. Jason looked beautiful in anything. He looked better in _nothing_, but that was beside the point. Pythagoras tried on a black T-Shirt of Jason's. He frowned. It flapped over his smooth chest and was too floppy. He felt like he'd slip right through it. He put it back in the wardrobe and turned to Jason with desperate eyes.

"It's alright. Wear this." Jason handed him a light blue shirt with buttons running down the middle. He found the sleeves came up to his elbows, but also that he couldn't close the top as there was no slit to put the buttons in. Jason, trying to hide his giggles, lightly pushed his hands away and popped a button against the other side of the shirt. "These are poppers." At last, Jason and Maguire deemed him acceptable to leave the premises. The shirt didn't look bad. He wasn't sure about the blue trousers he was given, but they fit and at least he could wear his soft sandals.  
The day was beautiful, the sky a deep blue, little pearly strands of cloud floating across the sky. It was warm too, the sun burning golden above them.

* * *

The supermarket was the largest building Pythagoras had ever entered. He stayed close to Jason, not wanting to get lost. Maguire found a silver cart and started pushing it towards an aisle of clothing. Pythagoras stopped and stared at a display of jewelry. It was of flashy gold, silver, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, diamonds, amethysts, amber and pink jewels he couldn't identify.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Aren't they afraid someone will steal them?"

"No. There are alarms that will alert them to thieves."

"Where do you pay? I don't see anyone."

"You pay the cashiers, over there." Jason pointed to the front. There were large queues full of loud, jostling people.

London was a strange place.

Maguire led them to an aisle full of metal containers. Remembering how he'd drenched Jason in the strange beverage, Pythagoras smiled. He looked at all the strange names on the tins.

_Hot Dogs  
_  
What?! Did Jason and his uncle eat _dogs? _He grimaced and moved on. To his horror, there were many tins of beans. He shuddered. Jason slid up behind him and put an arm around his waist.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You all like eating _beans _ and..._dogs_!"

"What?" Jason peered at the shoelves and then started laughing. "Pyth, they're not dogs, not literally. They're made of pork, mainly."

Pythagoras cautiously picked one up and looked at it. "What else goes into them?"

"Just normal meat." Jason answered, hoping Pythagoras would leave it.

Pythagoras placed it back and edged away. "Where's your uncle gone?"

"He's gone to the next aisle."

"Have you ever gotten lost in here?"

Jason gave a short laugh. "All the time when I was a kid." He started walking down the aisle, lightly pulling Pythagoras with him. "You get used to it, though."

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The shrill, high-pitched sound assaulted Pythagoras' ears and he rubbed at them.

Beeeeep!

For Poseidon's sake. Even the Furies sounded nicer than that! He clamped a hand over his ears and walked over to the window to escape the noise.

"Is he alright?" Maguire asked, looking pointedly at his nephew's lover.

"He's not used to the beeping." Jason explained.

"I bet he thinks we're all crazy." Maguire said, squashing a packet of green apples into his carrier bag.

"He's confused." Jason smiled. "Like I was when I first went to At- his home."

He didn't want to say aything about Atlantis, not in public. They'd think _he _ was crazy.

This infernal beeping was _never _ going to stop. Pythagoras took his hands off his ears and sighed heavily. He sensed a person beside him and looked down. There was a little girl, about six or seven years of age. She looked up at him with big green eyes and regarded him with curiosity.

"I'm Jenny." she announced.

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Pythagoras."

She stared at him blankly. "Pygras?"

"Or you can call me Pyth."

* * *

Maguire nudged Jason. "Look at that. He's making a new friend already."

Jason chuckled. They made a heartwarming scene, Pyth listening as a tiny little child chatted to him. He knew Pythagoras wasn't exactly comfortable with children, which made the discussion the little girl was having with him even sweeter. He finished up the last of the bags and wheeled the trolley over to the two.

"..I hate beans too!"Jenny exclaimed.

"Thank you! Everybody I know keeps telling me, _'they're delicious'_, _'they're good for you'_, _'you don't know what you're missing'_. They are _disgusting_. They're chewy and tasteless."

"I know."

"They are good for you, though." Jason told him, smiling.

"This is Jason. Jason, this is Jenny."

Jason smiled at Jenny. "Pyth, we're going to be going soon."

"Is your mother with you?" Pythagoras asked Jenny.

"She's over there." Jenny pointed at a blonde woman who was balancing a baby on her hip.

"Alright. I have to go now, sorry. Bye."

Jenny waved at him and then went rushing back to her mother.

* * *

"So, are you doing anything tonight? Maguire asked. He'd just come out of the shower and was putting on what Jason recongised as one of his posh shirts.

"I was thinking of taking Pyth bowling."

"Great. Do you need money?"

"Yeah, please?"

"How much?"

"Thirty."

"Thirty?! You greedy..."

"I might want to take him somewhere else after!" Jason pointed out.

Maguire couldn't argue with that. He handed Jason the notes and went to delve in his wardobe for shoes.

"Going on a date?"

Maguire scoffed. "No. I'm way too old for that now. This is a work thing."

"Oh." Jason had hoped his uncle would have found someone by now. He'd been in Atlantis for Four years and his uncle hadn't even thought of going on a date?

"Don't look like that, Jase. I'm happy on my own with just you and The Man From Atlantis."

Jason grinned at him and heard the shower going again. He grinned even wider. He was getting payback now.

* * *

This felt wonderful. Hot water cascading down like a waterfall, the scent of lemon soaps...All he needed was his hunk of a boyfriend and he would be in heaven. He heard the door open and turned wround. It was Jason and he was wearing a very wolfish smile.

"Jason?"

"I still haven't forgotten what you did this morning."

"You didn't complain, though, did you?"

Jason dropped his dark blue robe from his body. Pythagoras felt his heart rate quicken as he gazed upon Jason's perfect body. He stared hungrily at what he'd sampled that morning and then back at Jason's dark brown eyes.

"Boys, I'm going out for the night!"

Jason's smile went from wolfish to evil. The door shut. Jason walked sioftly across the bathroom's black tiles and opened the shower door. He let himself inside and looked at Pyth's pale, delicate body with desire. Without warning, he pulled his boyfriend towards himself and began kissing him passionately. He found the tap and turned the water off. They wouldn't need the heat anymore. He loved how the water had made the genius hot and smooth. He held his lovers' body close to his and began kissing the corners of his mouth, gently this time. He felt movement close to his crotch and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. The bowling arcade closed at 8. It was 6 now. They had plenty of time.

**I can't write sex, OK? This whole chapter was just to get Pythagoras to go into a supermarket. Having said that, I am proud of the last part. Hope this was enjoyed and reviews are welcome!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Jason sighed contentedly as he breathed in the scent of his lover. Pythagoras smiled and wove his fingers thorugh Jason's.

"I should get you angry more often. You were wonderful." Pythagoras said, breathless.

Jason laughed. "You make it sound like I'm usually awful! And I wasn't angry!"

"I know you weren't and you're not awful, but this time was..."

"I know." Jason kissed his boyfriend's nose and got off the floor. "We'd better get dressed, Pyth."

* * *

Pythagoras had never worn anything as tight fitting as this before. Usually clothes billowed around his slender figure, making him look skinnier than he actually was. Now he was wearing a shirt the colour of red wine and a black pair of what Jason had called 'jeans'. The jeans felt to be made of a tough material and clung to his legs. He wasn't sure about this, but when Jason's eyes lit up, he felt more relaxed.  
Jason was wearing a black pair of trousers and a sky blue dress shirt. He wore a black jacket over this. Pythgaoras saw he'd kept the top part of it unbuttoned, gifting him a view of soft, dark chest hair and a hint of gold from where Jason's pendant lay across his tanned skin.

Jason walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck, loving the feeling of his boyfriend. "You look amazing, Pyth."

"So do you."

Jason hugged him tightly for a moment and released him. "We'd better go, bowling shuts at 8."

* * *

Pythagoras stared out the window of the carriage. Jason had hailed down a taxi, which would take them to where it was Jason planned on taking him to. It was near seven and looking out the window, Pythagoras could see a building with a bright, red glowing sign over it.

"We're here."

'Here' was a large, warm building with flashing, bright colours and loud, strange music. Jason shook his head at the woman who offered them shoes and showed her that he and Pyth were wearing acceptable, grippy footwear. They made their way to the end of the bowling aisles, beside two people who were laughing and kissing. They were probably here just to hang out, Jason thought to himself.

* * *

Oh, dear gods. Pythagoras seemed to think that the way to play bowling was to throw the ball at the cones instead of rolling it, despite the fact Jason kept showing him how.

"I'm not looking at you throwing the ball." Pythagoras told him, after Jason asked how it was he didn't understand yet.

"Then what _are_ you looking at?"

Pythagoras gave a little smile and raised an eyebrow.

"You are bloody awful!" Jason couldn't help but laugh. "Stop staring at my arse and look at the ball."

"How can I? They're in your..."

Oh, good. He was dating a comedian. He threaded his hands through the golden hair and pressed his forehead against his. "I've ruined you. You weren't like this when I first met you."

"You haven't ruined me." Pythagoras bumped his nose against Jason's. "You've enhanced my life and you know it."

Jason kissed his lips . "What do you want to do?" He asked once the kiss ended

"I don't know."

"We're going to see a film." One of the couple next to them piped up. He was a tall man with black curly hair and amazing cheekbones.

The man next to him, a small man with light brown hair, rolled his eyes. "Leave them be, Shaun. They're trying to have a romantic evening."

"In a bowling alley?" Shaun asked, eyebrow raised. "I doubt it, James."

James gave Shaun a sharp look, and then entwined his fingers through his. "It's meant to be a good film. It's called _Howl_."

"It's better than it sounds. It's about a detective who hunts supernatural creatures and finds that his colleague is a supernatural creature. We don't know what creature it is, though. The trailers didn't specify."

"What do you think, Pyth?"

"It's sounds good."

* * *

The other couple were roommates. They'd not known they were in love until Shaun had fallen, nearly to his death. James had feared for his life and Shaun had been in a coma for six weeks. When Shaun woke up, the first thing he said was James' name. They'd then been honest with each other, about their feelings for each other. James had told Shaun he loved him. The next thing they knew, they were 'sucking each other's faces off' as Shaun eloquently put it.

"That's like how Jason and I met." Pythagoras whispered to Shaun. They were in the pitch black cinema, sitting on folding seats that Pythagoras was sure were going to close up again with him still inside it.

"Really?" Shaun replied

"Yeah."

"I jumped off a roof and he caught me."

"Why were you jumping off a roof?" James asked

"I had dangerous people following me. He hid me until it was safe."

"Are you still in danger now?" James asked.

"No. This was in Atlant...a."

"Oh, I see. Well, you should be safe here. Unless you were followed." James told him.

"I wasn't followed."

"Good." Shaun said.

* * *

By _Poseidon_. This was terrifying. This was what fear felt like. A large, black hairy creature staring down and about to eat a man. It lurched forward and began tearing into the poor man's flesh, his screams piercing the air, blood spurting out of his body... Pythagoras couldn't watch it anymore. He bolted out of his chair, scrambling over Jason's legs and ran back outside. Light flooded his vision and he blinked, wondering what the hell was going on, before realising that the room had been so dark, it was little wonder these flickering lights seemed so bright to him.

"Pyth!"

He almost jumped as Jason crashed into him, his strong arms encircling his body. "I'm sorry. It was stupid to take you to a horror film. I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault." Pythagoras mumbled. He shivered and leant into Jason, needing his warmth.

"I shouldn't have taken you to it."

"You were just being nice. I'm sorry, too."

"Why?"

"You've wasted time and money on me.."

"Don't say that! _'Wasted'_. I could never waste anything with you." Jason hugged him tightly. "You idiot."

* * *

This was better. Lying on the sofa, boyfriend spread out on his chest, a head of golden hair to run his fingers through, and some documentary on shapes Pythagoras had seen and wanted to watch. At least he could get a nap in.

"_...The mathematician Pythagoras..."_

'The mathematician Pythagoras' jerked upright upon hearing this. He propped himself up on one elbow and listened open-mouthed at what the narrator was saying about him.

_"..Who grew up on the island of Samos is credited with being the person who brought triangles to attention, creating the Pythagorean Therorem as well as being the person who descovered musical notes could betranslated into mathematics. His work was sent to his mentor, Pherecydes before his mysterious disappearance. Pherecydes brought these theorems, as they are known, to the attention of great thinkers everywhere and now, thousands of years later, his work is still being celebrated."_

"Jason? What...why...? I'm _celebrated_?"

"Pyth..."

"I didn't.. My work... it's being _celebrated_? But...Where can I find out more?"

Jason reached for Maguire's laptop and typed in Pythagoras' name in the search bar. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**So, considering Jason brought Pythagoras to modern-day London, I think it's safe to say history has been altered slightly. So, that's why I didn't mention any of the real Pythagoras' children or his wife. Also, for Emerald Has Been Cummberbatched and any other Sherlockians out there, James and Shaun were based on Sherlock and John becuase of a conversation EHBC and I were having. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


End file.
